Remembering
by totalizzyness
Summary: The mudblood had smelt and looked like her, forcing Scabior to relive his happy days, and the worst days of his life.


Scabior sighed out another plume of smoke, twiddling his cigarette between his fingers. He stared down at the camp from his perch on a solid branch in a large oak tree, thinking about recent events. Just thinking about the previous night in Malfoy Manor made his neck hurt. But what hurt more was how the girl had reminded him of Laura, his late wife. She looked like her, she spoke like her, she even smelt like her. He balanced his cigarette between his lips so he could rummage in his inside coat pocket, pulling out a small notebook-like diary. Inside were a couple of battered, dog-eared photos. The pictures were of a happy looking couple, holding each other, smiling and dancing around. They were of him and Laura, and in one or two, their old dog Sir Bigglesworth - named by Laura to embarrass Scabior whilst he took him for a walk. Scabior flicked his cigarette onto the floor below him and looked through the pictures, smiling. They reminded him of a happier time, before snatching, before Azkaban, when Laura was alive. Thinking of her death made his eyes burn, and gave him a feeling similar to his stomach tying itself in a tight knot. He remembered sitting at her bedside in the muggle hospital, angry she couldn't be moved to St Mungo's where she could be saved, holding her hand as her pulse ground to a halt. His natural hatred of muggles had died down when he met Laura, but her untimely death at the hands of a muggle made him more bitter and full of hate than he'd ever been. He shook thoughts of her death from his head and tried to focus on the good days...

Scabior woke up and rolled onto his left side, slipping his arm round the waist of the woman lying next to him. She hummed and rolled over to face him, smiling sleepily.

"Morning."

Scabior smiled and rest his forehead against hers, kissing her softly; "mornin' love."

"What're we doing today?" She asked, twirling Scabior's hair round her fingers. Scabior stroked her waist.

"Maybe today we can, do nothin'?"

Laura laughed and stroked his cheek; "like every day?"

"Life is good eh?"

Laura kissed him softly; "it is... I love you."

"I love you too."

They lay playing with each others' hair, kissing and mumbling sweet nothings until Laura sat up, stretching.

"Where do you think you're goin' love?"

"I was going to have a bath... Could you go feed Biggles and take him for a quick walk?"

"No! I 'ate goin' out with that dog! Shoutin' 'im when 'e runs off."

Laura laughed and leant over to kiss Scabior softly; "oh please."

Scabior sighed at her attempt at puppy-dog-eyes; "damn you woman."

Laura grinned; "I love you."

She got up and went to the bathroom, leaving Scabior sat up in bed, staring at the bathroom door. He rolled out of bed, pulled a pair of jeans on and went downstairs. He could hear the dog scratching at the kitchen door and whining. Upon opening the door, 'Sir Bigglesworth' instantly dived out of the kitchen and bounced about Scabior's feet, making it hard for him to walk.

"Move out of the bloody way!"

He pushed the dog to the side with his foot and grabbed it's food from the cupboard. As it ate, Scabior ran upstairs to put a shirt on. As he was buttoning it up, he slipped into the bathroom. Laura was relaxing already the bath, surrounded by bubbles and steam.

"Well don't you look invitin'... Sure I can't join you?"

Laura laughed and shook her head; "stop it! You can't tempt me."

Scabior perched himself on the edge of the bath and gazed into her eyes; "you're so beautiful."

"Stop saying that too."

"But it's true."

They leant closer and kissed softly. Scabior held the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Whilst trying to pull away, Laura inadvertently pulled Scabior into the bath with her, fully clothed. A wicked grin spread across his face.

"I know you want me love, but this is ridiculous, you could have let me get undressed."

"Get out!"

"No way, you pulled me in..."

Ignoring the large amounts of water spilling over the side of the bath, Scabior forced himself onto Laura, pulling her into a deep kiss. Laughing off the bizarre quality of the situation, Laura reciprocated the kiss, pulling him closer. After several minutes of passionate kisses, Laura stroked her hand down his chest, undoing the buttons as she went before dropping his wet shirt onto the bathroom floor.

After displacing even more water with their sexual activities, Scabior finally climbed out of the bath, wrapping a towel round his waist and picking up his wet clothes from the floor.

"I'll let you 'ave your bath now."

Laura laughed and leant over to the taps; "gee, thanks."

A twig snap echoing through the forest dragged Scabior out of his daydream. He looked down at the camp, it was silent and still, his team were sleeping as he kept watch. He pulled another cigarette from his coat pocket, lit it and took a drag before looking at his pictures again.

Scabior was lounging on the sofa, playing with the dog when Laura wandered in from the kitchen.

"Do you need anything from the shop? I'm going to get a few things."

Scabior looked up at her as she checked her purse for essentials; "um... I'll come with, I never know what I want unless I see it..."

He smirked and winked before pushing the dog off his chest. He sat up and went to pull her on to his knee but she backed away and pointed at him menacingly.

"No! Don't even think about it!"

"Aww, but-"

"-No! Now if you're coming, hurry up."

"Fine."

He sighed and went to get ready. They walked down the high-street hand in hand, Scabior had the dog on a leash. There were a group of 'youths' stood outside the shop, smoking and generally looking menacing.

"I hate it when they do that, it really scares me sometimes," Laura said quietly, leaning towards Scabior. He squeezed her hand.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, and if they give you any hassle, I'll kill 'em."

"Now Scabior, we can't use magic in front of muggles."

"Fuck it, if anyone touches a hair on your beautiful head, I'll 'ave their balls as a trophy."

"Oh I love you."

"I love you more darlin'."

They tried to give the gang a wide berth as they went into the shop. They got what they needed and hung around before paying, waiting to see if the group would disperse.

"Do they not get annoying?" Laura asked the shop-keeper. He shook his head.

"Bloody kids, they scare away customers. Look at 'em, you'd think their parents would 'ave brought 'em up right."

"Troubled parents bring up troubled kids."

"Aye, you're right."

After paying, they were stopped outside the shop by the gang.

"'Ere mate, got a light?"

Scabior felt his lighter in his pocket but shook his head; "no, sorry."

Before they could ask anything else Scabior pulled Laura up the street.

"I hate them!" Laura hissed. Scabior smiled meekly and pulled her under his arm.

"I think we should move to a muggle-free neighbourhood."

"But I like our house..."

"As do I, but I 'ate everyone around us."

"...Ok."

He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her softly. As they were crossing the road, the dog stopped and cocked it's leg up against a lamppost. Scabior groaned and waited for it to finish; Laura turned back to look at them as she was crossing. Scabior had barely blinked when her body was suddenly replaced with a car. It screeched to a halt, Scabior let go of the leash and ran over to where Laura now lay in the middle of the road, unconscious and bloody, as did other members of the public. The driver got out of the car and looked over.

"Shit... SHIT!"

He jumped back into his car and drove off. A few minutes later two police cars and an ambulance had turned up and were getting Laura into the ambulance and talking to members of the public to get statements. Scabior was in too much shock to speak to anyone. A paramedic bundled him into the back of the ambulance. He grabbed Laura's hand and stared at her peaceful face, which was covered in cuts. He hoped any minute he'd wake up and Laura would be lying next to him, perfectly fine. The journey to the hospital was a blur, the next thing he knew he was sat at Laura's side, holding onto her hand, looking at her in her hospital gown, tubes going into her veins, her pulse beeping on a machine on the other side of the bed. He could feel his eyes burning, his hands began shaking.

"Please don't leave me..." he whispered, unable to raise his voice above a whisper. A nurse walked into the room and looked at him nervously.

"Um, sir, the police want to-"

"-I didn't see anything."

"But-"

"-Please just leave me."

She sighed and left; Scabior looked round and saw a couple of police men stood outside the room talking to the nurse.

Scabior refused to leave the hospital, sleeping across several plastic chairs next to Laura's bed, only leaving to get coffee and use the bathroom, or when he was asked to by doctors. On the second day of her being admitted, Laura woke up. Scabior dived to her side and pushed some hair from her face, holding her hand.

"Scabior?"

"I'm 'ere! 'ow're you feelin'?"

Laura took in a deep breath; "sore."

Doctors came into the room; "sorry about this, now you're awake, we need to ask you a few questions?"

Laura nodded, Scabior held onto her hand tighter, hopeful he'd get to take her home any time soon. A doctor tapped him on the shoulder and beckoned him into the corridor. He kissed Laura's hand and followed him.

"We've only just got her results back, normally in accidents like this, people have a fifty percent chance of surviving. But... With Laura she has, well, she has something which stops her blood clotting properly, she's haemorrhaging quite badly, and, well, there's no way we can save her."

Scabior refused to admit nothing could be done. If Laura were at St Mungo's. she'd already be home by now, doing what she normally did.

"What do you mean? You can't make 'er blood clot? You can't-"

"-It's too late, if we'd known about her disorder we could have done something to combat it, but we found out too late, and-"

"-So it's your fault? Your incompetence is killin' my girlfriend!"

"I understand you're frustrated, but we can't get blood results instantly, they need to be processed."

"This is bullshit! I want to move her to another hospital!"

"I can't advise that sir, that'd only kill her."

"You've already killed 'er if she stays 'ere!"

The doctor sighed; "look, sir, nothing can be done, go be with her."

Scabior glared at him and went back into the room. Laura was sat up, holding her arms and crying. Scabior sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his arms, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb.

"Damn muggles, incompetent, pointless-"

"-Please don't Scabior."

He sighed and kissed the top of her head, trying to hold back his own tears; "I'm sorry. I just, I don't want to lose you."

His attempt to stay strong failed, a couple of tears fell from his eyes, landing on Laura's arms. She turned to face him and wiped them from his face.

"It'll be ok."

Scabior shook his head; "it won't."

They sat holding onto each other into the night. Laura drifted off to sleep an hour or two into the embrace, Scabior sat in the same position, holding onto her so tightly the doctors would have to pry him off with a crowbar. He was drifting off to sleep himself when alarms went off. Her heart-rate had rocketed suddenly, nurses rushed into the room. They began messing with some things, but none of it seemed to benefit Laura, they seemed to be letting her die. The incessant beeping was suddenly replaced with one long monotone. He looked down at Laura, she looked the same as she had when she'd just been asleep. He felt a lump in his throat and his eyes and face began burning again. One of the doctors who was stood idle came in and pronounced her dead, not even giving a single notice to Scabior or Laura. The nurses switched off the machines, gave him a sorrowful look and left. He suddenly broke down and began crying into her hair.

Scabior was back at home, alone. There was no way he could get used to it. Sir Bigglesworth was gone too, he'd run off the day of the accident. He felt like lashing out and hurting everyone he saw. If not for the muggles, she'd still be alive. She'd walk out of the kitchen showing off her latest baked creation, urging him to tell her what he thought. She'd pester him to take the dog on a walk so she could have some time to herself. She'd still be there for him to hug and kiss and snuggle up to at night. In his insanity he'd hatched a plan, and fully intended on going along with it. He'd rooted through piles of books until he found the one he wanted, which would allow him to extract memories. He'd extracted the memory of the day, and done his research. Now, he was pulling on his coat, lacing up his boots, and checking he had the slip of paper with an address and his wand, before leaving. It was a typical English day, with rain pelting down on the floor, nearly no one was out. Scabior walked up and down streets, until he found the house he wanted. He checked inside the window, a man was lounging in an armchair, watching TV and eating a sandwich. He didn't have a care in the world. This angered SCabior even more. He knocked loudly on the door, fingering the tip of his wand in his coat pocket. A few moments later the door opened slightly and the man poked his head round.

"Yeah? Can I 'elp you?"

Scabior smirked; "yeah."

He kicked the door open, sending the man flying backwards down the hallway. Scabior marched in and pulled his wand on the man.

"I don't expect you'll remember me, you didn't 'ang about for long... Crucio!"

The man's body spasmed as he screamed.

"What do you want?"

"You killed 'er."

"Killed who?"

"Crucio!"

The man screamed again. Scabior knelt next to him.

"You think you're in pain? Try losin' the only person you've ever loved. The only person you ever felt real with."

"What are you talkin' about?"

Scabior glared; "you ran 'er over! And then you left, like a coward!"

Scabior shook his head, trying not to think of his revenge. He was already crying from the memory of Laura dying his arms, he didn't need to remember the scum who was responsible for it. He put the pink scarf he'd acquired recently to his nose, it still had the girls perfume on it, which was coincidentally, and tortuously the same perfume Laura had once worn. It soaked up some of his tears; he took in a couple of deep breaths, trying to be strong again. He climbed down out of the tree and straightened himself out. He made sure he looked presentable before going into one of the tents. A snatcher was snoring loudly. Scabior kicked the bed, waking him up. He groaned;

"What?"

"Get up, you're keepin' watch."

The snatcher sighed and pulled himself up into a sitting position. Scabior marched out of the tent and into his own. He kicked his boots off and collapsed down onto his bed, clutching onto the scarf, holding it close to his nose. He pulled out a picture of Laura from his picture and stared at it, blinking away the tears so they didn't blur his vision. He gradually fell asleep, feeling more depressed than he had in a long while.


End file.
